


Ritual Suite

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: 50kinkyways, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 - Before he was involved with Dave Batista, Randy used to really hate shaving.<br/>Part 2 - Something about getting ready for a match aren't fun, other things are.<br/>Part 3 - At the end of a tiring day, certain rituals still have to be performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3

When he'd first started in the business, properly started, he had hated this part of the job. Shaving was boring, annoying and repetitive. That was the thing about shaving, you had to keep redoing it over and over again 'cause, well obviously, your hair kept growing back.

He'd always tried to be careful but it was impossible, almost every time he shaved anywhere that wasn't his face, he'd leave tiny nicks. Not enough to bleed, thankfully, but enough to sting if he put anything, most importantly and painfully sweat, near them.

It didn't happen to his face, which was just as well, it might not have been quite a model's face, but compared to a lot of the guys he was damn good looking. Dave liking his face was the icing on the cake, and eventually Dave had had enough of his complaining and took to shaving Randy himself, saying he'd probably take more care of Randy's skin.

The first time they'd done it, Randy had felt like a fool, standing there, just out of a shower, room still steaming and skin still soft, while Dave had gone round him shaving any hair stupid enough to show up.

Of course now he was used to it, the way that Dave started at his armpits, moved on to his chest and then his legs, carefully avoiding the family jewels because there were places that Randy wasn't going to let anyone with a razor, whether they were being careful or not. He was used the way it felt so damn good to bend into Dave as he lifted up Randy's right arm to shave under there. Only Dave could make being shaved feel so damn good.

His legs were shaved while he was sitting down, earlier attempts at doing it while standing up having nearly resulted in him taking a dive to the floor. He was pretty certain that Dave shaved himself just before he started on Randy, because when he trailed his cheek along Randy's newly shaven thigh Randy's newly sensitive skin could feel the short brush of Dave's shaved face. The sharp sensation went straight to his groin, the way it always did, and Dave knew it, the bastard. Dave teased him by gently passing his cheeks over the inside of Randy's thigh, barely more than a ghost touch but enough to set Randy's whole body tense and tight and wanting.

Normally, after a few tantalising minutes of this, Dave took pity on him and swallowed his dick that was standing erect and hitting Dave as he passed between Randy's thighs. The feeling was nearly as erotic as the tingle his thighs felt. And just as maddening, because the occasionally touch made him want more. Sometimes he was tempted to do something about it himself, except Dave batted his hands away. Randy was glad that he did. Dave blowjobs were a rarity, except for when they were doing this, and Randy wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disappointed because he was normally useless for anything except lying there muttering sweet or filthy nothings for the next half hour. Because goodness knows that Dave knew what he was doing. He was so hot and deep and thorough. Thorough like you wouldn't believe, none of this haste that a lot of people had, he was slow and languid almost, like he could have done this all day and would have done if they'd had the time. Randy _really_ needed them to make the time one of these days. And he could make Randy stay on edge like that for what seemed like hours so close and yet so far away, until Randy begged and pleaded for Dave just to go that bit further so that Randy would come. Then he did, like a fountain. It was intense.

He'd clean himself and Dave up, and then they'd normally go straight to bed, 'cause tomorrow was Tuesday, and Tuesday's were always long fucking days. Sometimes they didn't, they'd stay up and talk, maybe play around a bit more. This time they didn't. There had been a PPV on the Sunday, and they were still recovering from that really. It hadn't stopped them following their post-show ritual on the Sunday, but today Randy was 'whacked and he had a feeling that Dave was too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mayhem before a show, at least one person was late, someone had lost some of their kit and then Melina tore her dress and so someone had to go and buy her a new one and argh! There was just too much to do with too many people trying to do three things at once. Randy was finding it really hard to get himself psyched up. 'Cause you needed to be, otherwise it just wasn't believable. You had to be in the zone to give a good performance in the ring. He did his best to get there but it was difficult.

He wasn't concentrating on what's going on so he was a bit confused when he heard the door shut and a sound that could only have been the door being locked. Once he'd heard it though, he didn't have to look up to know who it was and what was going to happen. It depended on where they were what happened, 'cause obviously, if there weren't massive number of rooms everyone got changed together so Dave couldn't be all over him. Some of the older guys, the ones that hadn't had quite the leg up he had had, told stories about school gyms and having to get changed in places where their heads nearly hit the ceiling, and the girls had to change in the toilets. Luckily it was a lot better for him, and at worst, he and Dave had to behave themselves because there was only the one male locker room. Sometimes, if they got lucky, though, and there were enough rooms, people spread out. Sure, head office preferred it if they didn't but, come on, the fun that Randy had had in separate locker rooms.

The part of the preparation process that he always saved till last was oiling himself up. It wasn't just that waiting meant, if they were in wonderful separate locker rooms, that Dave would come "help" him with it, but also because, and no-one had ever been able to dispute the logic of this, it was horrible goop that had to do terrible things to your skin and he wanted to spend as little time as possibly in it.

"'Thought I might come give you a hand."

"You know your help is always welcome."

Randy took the oil out of his black kit bag and, having squeezed some of it out on to his palm, gave it to Dave. He did the same and put it down on the bench. Dave rubbed Randy's back with oil and then turned round to let Randy do the same to him. Then they faced each other and started to cover each other's fronts.

It was always a thrill to have Dave's hands on him at any time, even if his hands weren't touching him intimately. And even if every time Dave did this he seemed to take an almost perverse interest in ensuring that every inch of Randy's arm would be well oiled. Randy, on the other hand, was just pleased to be able to touch any part of Dave because the guy's body was a work of art. Randy was used to seeing seriously buff guys, he was one himself, but Dave's muscles were something else. With a lot of guys in the back they lumbered about, like there was a scrawny little man inside pulling the outside around like a puppet on strings, but with Dave, it wasn't like that. He was muscled, fantastically so, but supple with it. Those were obviously his and the years of work he'd put into them. Dave once told him that he'd been a skinny teenage, all height and nothing else, and, despite the photos, Randy still couldn't bring himself to believe it.

And he was the one that got to do this to Dave, run his fingers all over his chest, into all the little spaces that lay between his muscles and onto those muscles themselves. And he knew how to do it just right; judging by the way Dave all but picked him up and pushed him into the wall next to the showers. Dave was all over him, a strong pressure against every part of Randy. Dave had his hands all over Randy's torso and then his left hand came to rest somewhere round Randy's hipbone while his right held Randy's head as he bit gently into Randy's right earlobe. Randy arched into the touch at his hip, drawing his sensitised earlobe over Dave's teeth. He want more of a touch and tried to press their bodies closer together, tried to get Dave's hand, either of them, to move down further, to press hard on his growing erection, to bring some friction to bear, just to take the edge off because Randy knew that Dave would make certain that he wouldn't come. He wanted to, as Dave mercilessly revved his motor, even though he realised what would happen next. It was the same thing that happened every time, Dave pushed him and pushed him closer to the edge, and then,

"Orton! Where are you?"

"Here."

"Get your ass into forward gear and get to the stage. Now!"

Dave got off him giving him the most smug, self-satisfied smile. Because Dave knew exactly how hot he'd got Randy. And that Randy couldn't do anything about it.

As he walked towards the entrance, moving to where he'd wait for his cue to go on, he cursed Dave and the cursed himself for always falling for this. One of these days he'd have to start saying 'no, no messing about before matches'. Except he enjoyed this, the sneaking around, and the fact that no matter how well Dave hid it, Randy now knew that he drove Dave just as crazy.

In many ways the way Dave could control his, well everything, was one of the things that Randy found most attractive. He didn't lose his temper half as much as everyone else did, and he did everything careful. And it wasn't control-freakery the way Hunter's control of things was, with Hunter having to have everything just right, with Dave it was a calm, Zen type thing.

But Randy knew he could break through it. One time, just after they'd both been moved to Smackdown, one of their cues was late, a segment over-ran or something, and they'd gotten a more than a little carried away, Dave holding Randy pressed against the wall and a foot off the ground, with Randy's legs wrapped around his waist, and rocking his hips against Dave to get a touch, some pressure on his groin. Randy was a hairsbreadth from coming, no matter what the consequences might be.

That was of course when one of the runners yelled for Dave to get ready because he was due on. Life sucked like that.

Dave peeled himself off of Randy, as reluctantly as he could manage while doing it quickly, and kissed him. Randy had to steady himself against a wall as Dave left, because every bit of blood not already down there moved to his dick during that kiss.

That was the time that convinced him that Dave was just as hot for him as he was for Dave, because you just couldn't kiss like that and not be.

Right now though, none of that mattered as the blood started to thrum round him again, moving to his ears and muscles, heating him up everywhere. Except that it didn't go from his crotch, as per usual, which got a bit embarrassing, on occasion. Luckily this time he was facing Rene, who normally had the same problem, so neither of them were going make jokes about it like lots of other people would, plus once the adrenaline really hit, about five seconds into his music, it wasn't a problem, nothing except the match was.

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

He was finally done. It hadn't been the greatest day of his career, a means nothing tag-match followed by a run in and a cowardly run out. He'd had better.

But now he was getting a shower, oh glory be. He opened the door, dumped his bags on his side of the bed, and went straight to the shower. The water felt so damn good on his chest. He must have taken a pretty hard chop and not felt it, sometime mid-match. Either way, it would be red and sore for a couple of days.

Randy was making a full inventory of where he'd be sore and bruised in the morning when he felt a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Sorry I didn't wait, I really needed this shower."

"No problem." Now Dave did his check of Randy's condition, something he always did. He always started at Randy's head and worked downwards. Way back in the when, say maybe three months after they'd first got together, Randy finally noticed that Dave did it all the time after Randy had been in a match and asked why. Admittedly at that point he'd already spent the equivalent of six months on the bench, if you combined all the time he'd had off with his injuries, so when Dave said that he was worried about Randy being off the road and not with him, the part of Randy's brain that hadn't been tied up in kissing the hell out of Dave understood where he was coming from.

Randy flinched as Dave gently touched the still not entirely formed bruised. "Someone caught me a little hard. It's no big."

"That's okay then." Dave was very careful to remove his hand carefully, and even as he carried on exploring the rest of Randy, he was careful not to put any pressure on Randy's chest or any of the muscles connected to it. Anywhere that he found a knot in Randy's muscles, mostly at his lumber region that he'd been landing on hard and heavy for twenty minutes, Dave massaged them out.

Randy spread his legs as Dave checked them. Not that Randy was ever sure why Dave did that. It tended to be his arms that bad things happened to and it wasn't like he'd be standing a shower if his lower legs hurt badly. But it kept Dave happy, and it wasn't like Randy minded a longer shower. The oil was finally coming off and he could practically hear his skin sighing in relief.

He was enjoying that so much that he didn't feel Dave spreading his ass cheeks until Dave placed a kiss right at the top of his hole. A shiver passed through him.

"This is different."

Dave moved his face back so that he could talk but kept a thumb on Randy's hole tracing circles. "I thought you might like to try it."

"I'm willing to try anything at least once." Dave did it again, and then, to Randy's surprise, he could feel something flexible, wet and soft at his entrance. "You're not doing what I think you're doing?"

Dave, understandably, didn't reply. Well, not verbally at least. Instead his tongue writhed its way further into Randy's ass. Randy wasn't sure what turned him on more, the feeling or the smirk he knew would be on Dave's face at this moment.

All he knew is that he liked this odd squirming sensation all this caused. Dave carried on, slow lick here, kiss there, the water pouring down his back. And then Dave started tongue fucking him. It wasn't that he'd never had anal sex before, but this was something new and it was getting him so hot. Dave carried on, getting deeper when Randy arched his hips back more.

"Dave, you carry on much more, I'm gonna come." With one final lick, Dave stopped. Randy wasn't going to hog all the pleasure for himself. The shower door opened and Randy could hear Dave's wet footsteps walking the three steps across the bathroom and through into the bedroom. He also heard him come back, brush his teeth and gargle with mouthwash.

"See, minty fresh."

"I'll believe you." Even so, Dave rinsed his mouth out a couple more times and then, when he got back into the shower he stood with his head tilted up and washed it out some more. "Oh come here." Randy pulled Dave into the shower with a kiss. "I mean, you would want to waste this." He guided Dave's hand on to his rock-hard cock.

"True. Feel like turning around then?"

"Maybe." Randy kissed Dave on the corner of his mouth and turned around. Randy couldn't keep the smile off his face as Dave prepared him.

Randy was already loose from the rim job before so Dave could just slide in, still slowly, half for the sake of being careful, half for the enjoyment of the heat slowly enveloping his cock. He tapped Randy on the shoulder, to double-check that it was okay to carry on. Randy nodded so Dave started to move in and out, slowly, rocking at first to allow Randy to relax some more and to cause ... there it was, the lovely gasping noise that Randy made when he did that.

He started to move faster, each stroke moving deeper as he did. Randy urged him deeper still, bucking backwards with every thrust, all shallow breaths and heat.

Randy was enjoying every minute of this, every movement. He felt rather than heard Dave come, this low, rumbling noise that seemed to travel from Dave, up Randy's spine and into his ears. It was nearly his undoing, that and the way that Dave carried on thrusting for just a little bit longer, trying to bring Randy as close to getting off as he could and then, at the very last second pulling out and spinning Randy round with what should have been terrifying force. Except it wasn't because Randy was used to it, because it was Dave's thing. Like a ritual almost, Dave bringing Randy off with his hands, face to face. Dave enjoyed watching Randy just let go.

So Randy did.

Dave clung to him as he rode out the shockwaves.

Then there was the greatest thing about having sex in a shower, stand back under the water, and hey presto! you're clean again and you can get back to kissing like they did.

"Randy."

"Mmm." It was a yes kind of murmur.

"We really ought to go to bed."

"Hmm."

"Not like that." Not that Dave was helping given that he was carrying on kissing Randy. "We have a six thirty start tomorrow."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"I suppose that means we have to go."

"Yeah."

They finally got out of the shower, dried and ready for bed, temptation in itself since it was far too hot to wear anything. Dave found himself thinking of the six thirty start to stop him from ravishing Randy some more. Not that Randy was helping, quite deliberately moving provocatively. But Dave could stand up to that kind of thing, and did. That and he knew that he'd be able to get Randy back, fifteen-fold, tomorrow.


End file.
